phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension
" |image = S4E23 Meeting at the Resistance.JPG |caption = The Resistance meeting prior to the sneak attack at Charlene's penthouse. |season = 4 |production = 423 |broadcast = 220 |story = Jim Bernstein |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Joshua Pruett Mike Bell Kyle Menke Michael Diederich |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = TBA |international = May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) |xd = November 25, 2014 |abcf = | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} After Doofenshmirtz is defeated, a new threat in the 2nd Dimension emerges, leaving it up to Phineas, Ferb, Candace and her resistance fighters to defeat this new foe. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *"Sports" *"A-B-C" *"All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" End credits Second verse and bridge of "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced". Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb-2's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry-2's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Charlene's No Longer Married to Doofenshmirtz Penthouse! Memorable Quotes A-B-C-D, hmm, hmm, hmm... Carl-2: 26, sir. Major Monogram-2: 26!}} Bum bum bum! Candace-2: And who is that? Doofenshmirtz-2: Charlene Doofenshmirtz. She's my ex-wife. I-I guess you guys have never met. That kinda takes away the drama of the reveal. But it's her.}} Background Information *Garage sales are mentioned again ("Finding Mary McGuffin") *Ferb disguises himself as a boy-borg, just like Doof-2 said he would do to the first dimension's Phineas. *Despite being in the second dimension, Monogram, Carl, Charlene, and Linda do not wear different clothes. *Carl-2 mentions that they lost 26 agents, which, of course, is the same number of letters in the alphabet since they have Agents A through Z. *The episode aired 2 years (minus 2 days) after Robert F. Hughes confirmates it. Production Information *On November 27, 2012, Robert F. Hughes confirmed on his Twitter account about an episode of returning to the 2nd Dimension.Robert F. Hughes' Twitter account *Dan Povenmire stated at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 that this will be a half hour (22 minutes excluding commercials) episode. *This episode made its American debut on the Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD). It will air on Disney XD on November 25th, 2014. International Premieres * May 16, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) * October 3, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) * November 23, 2014(Disney XD the Netherlands) Errors * When Candace enters the cell block, she takes off her glasses. But when she is shown from the back, you can see the arm of the glasses. * Aaron and Danny Jacob sing about "A pair of figure skates", but two boys are actually wearing rollerblades. * When Chihuahuaborg's metal falls from his body, the metal covering his ears falls too, despite the fact that he used them as a spinning blade earlier and thus should have been entirely mechanic. ** And also even though his metal parts fell off, later he's seen with them on again. * In AT2D, Phineas-2 and Ferb-2's skin were grey, but here their skin is normal apricot, like their 1st Dimension counterparts. However, this might be because they now go outside due to their freedom, instead of their indoors life in the movie. Continuity *The episode involves the 2nd Dimension. It takes place two months after the events of the TV film, including 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest. AllusionsTales from Longpuddle '-' The episode title is from a novel written by Thomas Hardy. *'Lord of the Rings - Some random voices in the beginning are heard whispering Elvish, a language created for this novel series by J.R.R. Tolkein. *'Sepulveda Boulevard' - When the male voice attempts to "speak" Elvish, he simply says "Sepulveda", which is the name of a boulevard in Los Angeles, California. *'Return of the Jedi' - Doof-2's line, "There is another Doofenshmirtz", parodies Yoda's line, "There is another Skywalker". *'Take Me Along '-''' The song "All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" is a parody of Volunteer Firemen's Picnic. *''The Silence of the Lambs ''-''' ' When Candace visits Doofenshmirtz in prison, the scene is similar to when Clarice visits Hannibal Lecter for the first time. Also, when Candace brings Doofenshmirtz to her base, he is restrained on a moving dolly and wearing the bite guard Repeatedly saying fava beans Trivia *This marks the first speaking role for Ferb-2, who only sang one line in the movie. *This is the first time Charlene is referred to by name in the Evil Jingle, having previously only been referred to as either "Doofenshmirtz Ex-Wife" or "Doofenshmirtz's Ex-Wife". * Charlene and Tony Marzulo were only mentioned in the TV film during the deleted scene "Vanessa meets Doof", when Vanessa confronts Heinz for banishing Tony. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas (2nd Dimension) * Ashley Tisdale as Candace (2nd Dimension) * Thomas Sangster as Ferb (2nd Dimension) * Caroline Rhea as Mom (2nd Dimension) * Richard O'Brien as Dad (2nd Dimension) * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (2nd Dimension) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella (2nd Dimension) * Bobby Gaylor as Buford (2nd Dimension) * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet (2nd Dimension) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) * Tyler Mann as Carl (2nd Dimension), Tony Marzulo, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platyborg, Pinky the Chihuahuaborg, Charlene's Giant Robots, additional voices * Allison Janney as Charlene (2nd Dimension) * Olivia Olson as Vanessa (2nd Dimension) * Jack McBrayer as Irving (2nd Dimension) * Isabella Acres as Katie (2nd Dimension) * Michaela Zee as Ginger (2nd Dimension) * Additional voices: Django Marsh, Lauren Crist References November 2014 Disney Xd highlights }} Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:T Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Charlene Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:The Resistance